Reflection
''Reflection is a multiplayer map in ''Halo: Reach, set in the Sinoviet HM Tower in New Alexandria.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_062510 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 06.25.10 ''] It is a direct remake of the popular ''Halo 2 map Ivory Tower.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_080610 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 08.06.2010] Description While Reflection's map geometry, weapon placements and spawns are identical to those of Ivory Tower, the map has a new aesthetic design that abandons the more minimalist look of the original in favor of a more detailed Oriental theme. Reflection is set inside the Sinoviet tower New Alexandria on the planet Reach. Prominent materials in the building include metal and marble, as well as warm wood floors polished to a high gloss finish. A Zen garden features prominently in the building's central space, and several koi ponds grace the halls. The rooms have massive glass windows, with a view of the mountains outside. The Chinese/Japanese kanji characters for North(HOKU / kita), South(NAN / minami), East(TOU / higashi) and West(SAI / SEI / nishi) can be seen higher up on the walls in gold. A turning hologram of the planet Reach is suspended above the central hall. Locations *Entrance *Zen Garden *Zen Pond *Walkway *Water Ramp *Water Balcony *West View *Kai Rends *East View *High Balcony *Balcony Hall *Back Hall *Elevator Shaft *Law Hall *Grass Ramp *Koi Ponds Weapons Rocket Launcher - In the waterfall of Zen Garden Shotgun - Inbetween ramps on Grass Ramp Sniper Rifle - On eastern balcony on High Balcony Energy Sword - In larger north pond in Koi Ponds DMR - In top pond in Water Balcony Needler - Between Walkway and Water Ramp Needle Rifle - In the pond on the north part of Walkway, in West View by Back Hall doorway Plasma Repeater - Between northern ponds in Koi Ponds Plasma Grenades - Under top pond in Water Balcony Trivia *The Koi in the Koi Ponds area can be killed. Also, their bodies can go out of the water. *According to the environmental artist Ken Taya who created the new aesthetics on Reflection, the map has the biggest cube map in the entire game, due to the unusually large amount of reflective surfaces. *It was noted early on that while the map has a new aesthetic design, it is "all ensconced around a space you're already intimately familiar with", which implied that it was a remake. It was confirmed on August 4th that it was a remake of Halo 2's map Ivory Tower, down to the rocket spawn, Shotgun platform and elevator to the sniper tower. There are still changes to the map because of the new engine for Reach, but the space is still the one you remember. *When asked about changing the visual look of the map, the designing artist said: "I Asianed it up™. I two inch punched that ass™. It is still very minimalist. Very clean. Like someone spilled a whole truckload of Pledge on the bamboo flooring. In my mind my footsteps would squeak like Ice Climber." *The level also appears as the top floor of the Sinoviet Center in the Halo: Reach campaign level New Alexandria. *In the small room next to the women's washroom there are two "Refreshing" drinks and two "Delicious" foods vending machines. The "Refreshing" machines sell "The Purple Concoction," orange soda, "Bitter Brown," "Red Hottness," "Blueberry Blue," "Green Sour," "The Blackness," and water. The "Delicious" machines sell "Spadehorn bits," "Moa wings," "Buffaoat Buttocks," "Mule Haunch," "Hammerhorn Sausages," "Grey Squirrel Stew," "Fried wooly pigmy goat," and "Mystery Meat Mash." The signs can be damaged, causing their lighted displays to go out. In this room near the vending machines is where the radio conversation on for the map can be heard. *Besides making reference to the Halo 2 level, Ivory Tower, Reflection also makes reference to the literary term in the description and setting, as the map has a very upscale setting in which the elite of society on Reach reside in and do not bother with the day-to-day issues that those below them experience. *It is possible to get out of Reflection by placing a turret against a wall, mounting the turret, looking up as far as you can, then going into moniter mode. This will let you leave Reflection, but you will be limited to move around a small space. Gallery File:Reflection map.jpg File:Gallery pic 3449 0 30038.jpg|The Zen Garden. File:Gallery pic 3449 0 30041.jpg|King of the Hill being played on Reflection. File:Gallery pic 3449 0 30044.jpg|A player dodging a rocket from a Rocket Launcher. File:Gallery pic 3449 0 30047.jpg|A blue player sniping from the High Balcony. File:Out_of_Reflection.jpg|Out of Reflection File:KoiReflection.jpg|A Koi fish found in the ponds throughout the map. Sources fr:Reflet Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Halo: Reach